IPTV is a video media service business, with the constant improvement of the technology and the deep development of the business, the number of its users is increasing continuously, and the IPTV technology is developing constantly too. The good friend recommendation function emerges under the situation for improving user interaction. In the good friend recommendation function, user can push the information about the video content that is being watched to other good friend users through the IPTV system, and other good friend users watch the video directly through the push message sent by the system in a situation of possessing the video content watching authority.
The indexes and navigations of various services provided by the IPTV are all completed by the electronic program guide (EPG) system. The interface of the IPTV EPG system is similar to the Web page, and the components, such as all kinds of menus, buttons, links, etc., available for users to click directly when selecting programs are generally provided on the EPG system interface; and the interface of the EPG system can further contain all kinds of dynamic or static media content for the users to browse.
At present, in the good friend recommendation function of the IPTV, when the recommended users watch the video content recommended by the recommending users, they can only watch from the time point recommended by the recommending users. If the time consuming in the push process of the video content is too long, the synchronization push of the video content between the recommended users and the recommending users cannot be guaranteed, which can not cause that the recommended users and the recommending users watch synchronously. Especially when the recommending users perform the video control (for example, forward, backward, etc.), the recommended users cannot perform the real time synchronization operation, which makes the push of the video contents between the recommended users and the recommending users be out of sync, and causes that the recommended users and the recommending users cannot watch synchronously.